The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, commercially used as a cut flower Alstroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Jalua’.
The new Alstroemeria plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Alstroemeria cultivars with desirable plant qualities, attractive flower color and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Alstroemeria plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventors in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia in June, 2002 of a proprietary selection of Alstroemeria hybrida identified as code number JA 812, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Alstroemeria hybrida identified as code number JA 538, not patented, as the male, or seed, parent. The new Alstroemeria plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled greenhouse environment in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia in April, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Alstroemeria plant by rhizome divisions in a controlled greenhouse environment in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia since May, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.